


Надо было слушать тещу

by neun_geschichten, WTF OZDZ 2021 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты M - E [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gen, Humor, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform, кртэки, это фик про кртэков
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/WTF%20OZDZ%202021
Summary: Написано по заявке "А можно ма-аленький такой порно-экшон того момента, когда Сайнджа унес Руди на пляж? Ну, с полотенчиком, прикрывающим тылы. В розовый куст. Особенно почему-то хочется, чтобы где-то в самой концовке выяснилось, что за ними случайно подглядывали какие-нибудь невероятно негуманоидные инопланетяне, вроде слизней или насекомых. И такие уползают фшоке, фуфуфу, какой развратный курорт, надо было слушать тещу и ехать в Сочи".
Relationships: Сайнжа/Рудольф Вебер
Series: WTF OZDZ 2021 - Тексты M - E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168184
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, ЗФБ 2021





	Надо было слушать тещу

— Зачем мы выползли в самое пекло? 

Несмотря на ранний час, Эйрика уже покрылась первой предрассветной испариной. Кожаные щупики от таких высоких температур у кондилур нещадно зудели, Шибульба пряталась под оторванный возле отеля лист арктиума и поминутно облизывала мокрый нос. Кожа под шерстью жутко потела, но ее беутья бежал, не разбирая дороги, на пляж, чтобы успеть поковырять песчинки соли до приезда выравнивающих грунт дроидов. 

— Шибальба, ты вообще меня осязаешь? Я к тебе обратилась!

Беутья обернулся, восторженно перебирая влажными щупиками. Ни жара, ни солнце, ни конец времен, похоже, не могли его остановить. 

— Совсем немного! Ты же тоже хочешь позондировать тот восхитительный грунт возле клумбы! Кажется, ее совсем недавно бороновали и вносили подкормку! 

Шибульба сложила щупики и смиренно наклонила голову. Соль — это, конечно, хорошо, но они могли сделать это ночью, как все нормальные кондилуры. И за какие такие непристойности ей достался этот несносный кртэк?

— Шуск с тобой, проклятый. Но если нас задавит дроид, это будет твоя вина!

— Всецело беру вину прямо сейчас! А теперь поползли!

И они поползли. Преодолев заросли баньяна, Шибальба прозондировал еще не стриженный газон и передал беутье данные. Та, устав тащить здоровенный лист, аккуратно прислонила его к стволу одного из деревьев и поспешила следом. 

В красных зарослях Галики, эйрического сорта прибрежных роз, пахло свежо и мусконно. Ее размашистые, густые ветви полностью блокировали солнечный свет, создавая вокруг благостную прохладу и влажность. Шибульба невольно порадовалась, что послушала беутью, который уже наполовину туловища окопался в теплом, рыхлом грунте и, причмокивая щупиками, ковырял соль. Только радость ее длилась недолго.

Стоило ей взрыхлить первую кучку рассыпчатой земли, как розовый куст зашуршал, и сквозь ароматные ветви в их маленький растительный альков ворвался яутья. Эту вонищу Шибульба узнала бы даже с насморком. Помимо хищника в ветвях застрял уматья, которого тот притащил с собой. Бесцветный двуногий беспрестанно нарушал тишину этого невыносимо жаркого утра. Спасибо хоть на том, что не придавливал своими лапищами восхитительный рассыпчатый грунт.

— Scheisse, полосатый, если нас поймают, то выпишут штраф.

— Спокойствие, Рхудо-о'ф, беспокоиться стоит лишь о твоей заднице.

— Давай уже, — хрипло отозвался уматья, обвив ногами гигантского монстра, как резус баньян. — Вставь мне.

Шибальба, панически взбрыкнув задними лапками, вылез из норы и отряхнулся. 

— Что за грохот?

Шибульба молча потыкала вверх, скрестив передние лапы на груди и сложив щупики в воронку.

— Ах ты ж кртэк, — выругался беутья. — И что нам делать?!

— Я никуда не поползу! — непримиримо заявила Шибульба. — Я что, зря тащилась по этой невыносимой жаре кртэк знает куда?!

Мерзкая парочка вдруг замерла. Бесцветный заозирался, пытаясь отыскать источник писка. Сделать ему это не удалось — из смехотворного заднего прохода у него торчал толстый, продолговатый орган хищника. Чудовищное орудие, огромное и уродливое, не чета аккуратному и благовидному фаллосу ее беутьи.

— Это че такое? Сайнжа, что за писк?

Хищник перехватил абсурдный, бесцветный курдюк уматьи и без лишних слов снова ворвался в его тело, не обращая внимания на вопросы. 

— А-ах! Полегче, слышь! Жопа не казенная! 

— Не отвлекайся, биэ-элобрысай. Расслабь кишку, как ты умеешь, сейчас я сделаю хорошо!

С этим заявлением хищник начал опускаться на землю. Шибальба заверещал, играя на пиках рецепторов. Еще не хватало, чтобы какие-то нарушители порядка утрамбовали им всю делянку.

— Да подожди ты! Что это за вопли?!

— Умансоо, у тебя ушной звон? Какие вопли, я ничего не слышу.

— Да откуда я знаю?! — взвился бесцветный, подпрыгнув на половом отростке. 

Зря он это сделал, подумала Шибульба. И оказалась права — хищник немедленно запихал его еще глубже, вырвав из бесцветного жалобный скулеж, достойный хориста национальной кондилурской филармонии. 

— Ладно, беутья, ты была права, зря мы сюда приползли, — отозвался Шибальба, печально прикапывая заветную норку. — Что за безобразие... Никакого покоя от этих двуногих... Давай вернемся в отель, а ночью поползаем в сквере.

— Ну уж нет, — рявкнула Шибульба, мама ее учила никогда не пасовать ни перед беутья, ни перед уматья, ни перед яутья. Сонар ее бы их не видел! — Я собираюсь взрыхлить тут как минимум пять литров грунта! И ни один отвратительный двуногий мне не помешает. А если помешает, я отгрызу ему курдюк. 

— Нужно было ехать к теще в Сочи... — тяжело вздохнул Шибальба и с ненавистью покосился на хрипло стонущего бесцветного, которому хищник устроил настоящее зондирование задних протоков.


End file.
